The present disclosure relates generally to aggregating social actions and more particularly to methods and systems for generating a personality profile based on social actions without requiring a user to answer questions.
Social network users often post content onto social networks, such as uploading photos while checking into locations. For example, users often photo check-in to a restaurant by uploading a photo of the food they are about to eat together with checking in at the restaurant. The social networks may award badges or similar awards based on a number of check-ins or amount of user activity. The social networks may further track user activity for purposes of targeted advertising. In addition, many users enjoy quizzes or apps that identify the user's personality or skills based on a questionnaire. However, these questionnaires require users to actively fill out the questionnaire or otherwise answer a series of questions in order to determine the user's personality.